


muffled bathroom sounds

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Stars and Stripes [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Bucky finds himself stuck in a very awkward situation and can see no other solutions than asking Steve for help. Maybe it won't turn out as awful as he expects it to. (it doesn't)





	muffled bathroom sounds

Bucky has been enjoying the 21st century. Steve took much longer to get on board with everything, always clinging a bit more to older ways of doing things, but Bucky dove in headfirst without ever looking back much, aside form comparing new technology to old. Currently, he was enjoying the vast improvements made in the world of sex toys and other accessories. While dildos and the like existed when he was younger, they were both expensive and not particularly pleasurable. He had never tried one until now and was slowly thrusting the new vibrator in and out of his minimally prepped hole. He had only ever used his fingers himself and had yet to sleep with a man - assuming the Winter Soldier didn’t indulge without him remembering. But he was very much enamored with the steady vibration running up his spine and the feeling of the toy stimulating his channel and teasing his rim even more open.

He was splayed on his back in the bathroom. It was spacious and had a large, soft carpet. Plus, he figured he might want to be close to a shower for his first time with this and the carpet was almost sinfully comfortable for a bathroom floor. His back was gently bowed off the floor and he worked the toy in deeper, one inch at a time. By the time it was pressing against his prostate he was seeing stars. He wanted to scream and ride this toy until he couldn’t feel anything else. But it wasn’t that kind of toy - it didn’t have a flared end to allow for such activities and he was regretting not buying more than this. He pressed it in deeper and harder as he felt the orgasm approach very quickly as the heat coiled in his stomach. He just needed a little more and nudged it deeper - only for the toy to move entirely past his rim and sit inside him. Without any access to his fingers. 

It felt amazing. It really did. He didn’t notice at first, he just chased the orgasm he couldn’t quite catch. He realized the issue and began to attempt pulling it out. His fingers proved ineffective, both flesh and metal. Bucky was starting to freak out as he couldn’t get his fingers around it to pull it out. They kept slipping off the handle and there was no moving it. The pleasure was a distraction and he felt posed on the precipice of cumming despite his fear. He kept adding fingers and trying to grab the toy, only to push it deeper and tighten up as he was tensing up. His body was going rigid as he felt the pleasure/pain mix that just seemed to grow with intensity. He needed help.

_ Natasha? _ He thought, only to immediately reject everything about that idea as the teasing would be endless. 

Loki might’ve been a reasonable follow-up option if it weren’t for the fact that he was off-planet and he didn’t want the man anywhere near his ass. 

Well...Steve was home. Steve. Beautiful, brave, and perfect Steve who would probably help without judgement or delay. Steve who he had been hopelessly in love with since he was 14 and had his first wet dream and thought of nothing but his lips and hands. Steve  _ would _ help. But that might also be more than Bucky could take. In that moment he clenched and accidentally increased the vibration by pressing the button on the handle. Fuck. 

 

“...Steve?!” he called out in the apartment. He was probably still reading in his bedroom or drawing by this point. He was definitely within earshot.

“Yea, Buck?” he heard not 30 seconds later.

“ I - uh - need your help,” he groaned.

“...in the bathroom?” Steve tested.

“Yes, Steve. But - just - please don’t think I’m an idiot or a freak and please don’t make fun of me. This is embarrassing enough,” he managed.

“I’d never think any of those things about you. You know that,” Steve soothed, the shadow of his feet visible at the crack by the floor.

“I know,” Bucky steeled himself as he reached for a towel to throw over his lap, “You can come in.” Steve stepped into the bathroom and stopped to look down at Bucky on the floor and cocked his head to the side.

“I know we’re in our 90s, but I thought we had more time before the ‘ _ I’ve fallen and I can’t get up _ ’ bit,” Steve smirked.

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky cringed and pulled the towel tighter, knowing it would only make his erection all the more obvious. 

“What’s wrong, Bucky?” he looked concerned with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“I - there is something stuck. Inside...of me,” he hesitated. He looked away, not really wanting to see the look on Steve’s face as realization dawned on him. He waited and heard nothing until Steve was kneeling at his side with a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it...it is - a - uh - toy?” Steve winced.

“Yes,” Bucky replied, barely audible.

“I know it’s embarrassing, but it’s ok. You just need to relax. Tightening  up will just keep it lodged deeper,” Steve breathed out.

“Easier said than done, pal,” Bucky gritted through his teeth.

“If I can do it then so can you,” Steve rolled his eyes. But that gave Bucky pause. A long pause.

“Wait...what?” Bucky chanced a look. Steve was hovering at his side with a warm smile, bashfulness gone. 

“A vibrator right? Not quite long enough so you pushed it too deep?” Steve bit his lip, “It - uh - happens.” Bucky was just gaping up at him. He spent so long looking up at Steve’s face that he didn’t notice the hand creeping to his hip. “Just need to relax, Buck. Can I - can I touch you? I can help.” Bucky simply nodded in utter disbelief.

His hand was warm and heavy and the touch drew out a long moan. The towel was pulled off his lap and Steve was left to stare at his hard cock, red and angry, with precum pearling at the tip. Steve licked his lips and let his fingers briefly graze the head before heading towards Bucky’s ass.

“I - Steve,” Bucky’s head fell back against the carpet as he just savored Steve’s hands on his body in places he never thought they’d be. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” the blonde murmured, his fingers circling the tight rim as his body shifted between Bucky’s legs. Steve swallowed roughly as he watched his fingers toy with the slick entrance. God, Bucky was beautiful like this; all flushed and breathing heavy. There was pink across his chest and those hands were gripping the carpet below him. Steve struggled, and failed, not to get hard himself. 

He eased in one finger and Bucky moaned loudly, his head rolling to the side as his hair fanned out around his face. Steve could feel the vibrator about an inch inside his tight heat. He remembered this happening to himself several months prior. He had been thinking about Bucky and got so wrapped up in the pleasure he got it stuck. Thanks to JARVIS and google he managed to get it out without resorting to asking for help. Bucky didn’t quite think that far ahead.

He added another finger and slowly scissored Bucky open to get in three in order to successfully grab the toy and pull it out. He pressed onward as his hard on became uncomfortable rather quickly. Bucky was becoming a writhing mess and Steve was struggling. He knew that this moment would go on to paint every masturbatory fantasy going forward - knowing that he was the one doing it.

“Does that feel good, Buck?” Steve pled. Bucky just continued to moan and nod his hard roughly. 

“Stevie,” he managed as he tried not to fuck himself down Steve’s thick fingers.

“God, Buck. You’re so tight,” Steve licked his lips and finally pushed in a third finger. He could slowly ease his fingers around the handle and tug on it. It was hard to keep his fingers from slipping off the base but he managed to keep a grasp. Slowly, it was eased out and Bucky’s body relaxed as the intrusion was removed. Both were breathing heavily and Bucky looked up at Steve with lust blown eyes, that stormy grey engulfed by black. 

“I - I need - “ Bucky surged forward and climbed into Steve’s lap. He clung to Steve’s body and threatened to tear the fabric of his shirt.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s and melted. This kiss was rough, open, and fairly filthy. Bucky’s tongue was in his mouth before Steve had a chance to reciprocate the kiss properly.

“Oh, Stevie. Wanted you so long,” Bucky revealed as he sucked on Steve’s tongue and literally tore the blonde’s shirt open. Naked chests were then pressed together and Bucky was burying one hand in Steve’s hair while the other gripped his back.

“So fucking pretty. Lookin’ at you like that,” Steve added as he put his hands on Bucky’s hips, rolling their fronts together.

“You have any idea how long I’ve been thinking about you like that? Your hands on me. First thing I ever popped off too,” he breathed against Steve’s cheek.

“Me too. Dreamt about you holding me down on the bed the first time I ever dirtied my sheets when I was 13,” Steve half-growled before standing up, keeping Bucky’s legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them to the counter and opened his pants, Bucky’s eager fingers slipping beyond the waistband. Bucky’s hand wrapped around Steve’s own arousal and it nearly punched a shout of of the larger man.

“Want me to take you to the bed? Open you up all slow and proper?” Steve breathed as he scrambled for purchase at the countertop where he was poised between the brunette’s legs. 

“No. Fuck me here. We can do it slow and love-drunk later,” Bucky panted.

“Love-drunk?” Steve paused.

“Yea, Stevie. If you think I don’t love you then I don’t know what to say,” he finally looked up at Steve’s beautiful eyes, so blue and sincere. He didn’t reply with words, just kissed him softly and held him tighter. Bucky pushed Steve’s pants out of the way and pulled him in closer. They kissed for endless minutes while Bucky removed the rest of Steve’s clothes. By the time both were equally nude Steve has brought his fingers back to Bucky’s fully prepped opening. They didn’t need words from this point. Steve lined up and eased his way deep into Bucky, thighs squeezing his waist as Steve began with a punishing pace as he thrust into Bucky with all the passion he could muster - all the love and want that had been building up since they were kids. Bucky was clawing at his back and Steve went harder, becoming convinced that they were probably destroying the structural integrity of the countertop.

Bucky was basically screaming at this point as Steve was nailing his prostate dead on over and over again. Had Steve had a bit more forethought, he would have considered JARVIS’ potential interpretation of this situation and could only hope no one else would get wind of what was going on. Before he could think any further on it Bucky was gasping out and squeezing tight around him, cum shooting up between them and painting his chest. Steve groaned loudly and buried his face in Bucky’s neck and bit down hard as he very quickly followed, filling Bucky up. 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed out roughly and cupped Steve’s jaw.

“It’s Steve, but yea,” he smirked and Bucky just swatted him. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and maybe we can try this again with a softer surface. And more lube. And maybe some of my toys,” Steve blushed, somehow, despite still having his softening dick buried in Bucky’s ass. 

“You sure know the way to a man’s heart,” Bucky teased in reply.

“Well, I couldn’t figure out how to do it before now,” he smiled, “I do love you too, though. Just so we’re clear.”

“Pretty clear. Couldn’t be more clear,” he squirmed as the semen slowly pooled onto the counter.

They ended up showering and went back to bed. Steve told them they should nap up if they were going to work their way through Steve’s toy stash. Maybe, after several days holed up in their apartment, they finally revealed themselves to the rest of the team, both a bit bruised and exhausted. They kissed openly and poured each other coffee while Natasha just rolled her eyes and muttered _finally_ into her tea. 


End file.
